Sam Redbay
|Assign = engineer |FinalAssign = |Rank = lieutenant|Insignia = }} Sam Redbay was a Human male who served in the Federation Starfleet in the late 24th century. History Early life and career Born and raised on Nyo colony in 2334, Redbay resided with his parents resided on the colony until 2340, when he thought light creatures attacked leading to the death of all the colonists, except six-year-old Sam. He lived alone on the colony for a month before eventually being rescued. However, a subsequent investigation into the deaths by the Federation, found no evidence of these light creatures. However, they determined that the deaths were caused either by disease or mass genocide. As a result, counselors believed that Sam had made the light creatures up as a sort of coping mechanism. He eventually joined Starfleet in the 2350s because he wanted to make sure that he could help those who needed it. Attending the Academy at the same time as Redbay was William T. Riker. The two became close friends and chose to follow similar career paths, although Sam earned two more piloting points than Riker. Following his graduation from the Academy, Redbay was assigned to test high-speed shuttlecraft. He later went on to serve as a pilot aboard the . ( ) USS Enterprise-D By 2371, Redbay had earned the rank of lieutenant and was assigned to the engineering department aboard the . Serving as the Enterprise s first officer was Redbay's old friend, Will Riker, and they were able to revive some of the old rivalries and challenge each other in old atmospheric dog-fight simulations on the holodeck. In this year, the Enterprise became the first Federation starship in over a century to encounter the Furies. During the encounter, Redbay was on duty on engineering because Lieutenant had came down with a case of Xotic flu. During his time aboard the Enterprise, Redbay became attracted to fellow Enterprise crewmember, Ensign Moest. However, he decided not to pursue her as a romance aboard a starship could go wrong, and if it did, he would have nowhere to hide. ( ) USS Voyager Before the destruction of the wormhole by Sam that the Furies created he was sucked into the Delta Quadrant where he was found by Captain Kathryn Janeway and her crew of the . Here, Sam discovered that the Voyager was already engrossed in a plot to foil the creation of a second wormhole to take the whole planet of 27 billion Furies back to the Alpha Quadrant. He volunteered to fly a shuttle deep into the planet's moon containing the wormhole creating mechanism with Lt. B'Elanna Torres in order to destroy the wormhole before it propelled the whole Fury planet into the Alpha Quadrant. Though they did not succeed in destroying the mechanism, they diverted it sufficiently to point the wormhole away from the Alpha Quadrant and into the Magellanic Clouds. Lt. Sam Redbay was martyred in the same heroic effort while saving mankind from interminable slavery and horror. ( ) Appendices Connections category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet engineers category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet pilots category:uSS Enterprise-D personnel category:uSS Voyager personnel category:starfleet casualties category:2371 deaths